The invention relates to a portable object provided with an antenna inductively coupled to a fixed station of a remote transmission device, the portable object comprising a variable load impedance, connected to terminals of the antenna, and a control loop for regulating the voltage at terminals of the load impedance comprising rectifier means for rectifying the voltage at the terminals of the antenna and control means designed to modify the load impedance according to the output voltage of the rectifier means.